Hitachiin New Year Party (Kaorux Reader)
by PPGZxRRBZ
Summary: KaoruxReader; One-Shot (same story as New Year's but fixed up a little.) It was the annual Hitachiin new years party and you were invited. After being bullied by a note, your twin brother dragged you to the Host Club where all Hell broke loose. Someone dragged you off, hoping to cheer you up.


**I am in the giving spirit of Christmas! Yes all of you Unwanted Dreams and Desires readers can throw bricks at my head for doing something like this. (Updating a OHSHC instead of a Soul Eater. I swear the new chapter of UD&D will be up by tomorrow or Wednesday. This OHSHC thing was just rattling my head!) Disclaimer, my lovely Kaoru! (Sorry if I made Kaoru to OC-ish! Apologies!) Please review and rate!**

**(y/n) = your name**

**(e/c) = eye color**

**(l/n) = last name**

**New Years Party**

What you were doing was completely harmless. It didn't hurt anyone. Yet, he still had to smack you in the face. You could tell which hand it was; his hands were different from his brothers. Your line of sight went from hallway to white and blurred black.

"Kaoru, why is your hand touching my face?" you asked. You stood there frozen, hoping that whatever was in front of your face was covering your blush. Kaoru Hitachiin. You liked how the name just rolled off the tongue. Mrs. Kaoru Hitachiin. You removed the thoughts from your head and went back to the present.

"Oh just a little something, something princess. " He whispered into your ear, which made you shiver. You hated when he called you princess. That's what they called all of the other girls in the Host Club. You wanted to be special, to be different, and to at least have a different nickname for damn sake! He took away the paper and you could finally see again. His cheeks were flushed too. It probably was from running all the way here. I mean, why would he ever even like you? He was in the damn Host Club! He had girls falling head over heels in love with his brother and him. They especially loved that damned Twincest act. You thought it to be hilarious, and the other customers looked at you funny. You looked down and stared at your tea. You glanced up quickly and saw the brother's faces; so they decided to cheer you up. Afterwards, of course; they couldn't just make one girl happy; they had to make them all happy. You blinked a couple of times and looked at Kaoru straight in the eye.

"Go on and read it! You'll love it! I know you will!" he grabbed you by the waist and went down to your eye level. _Great… _you thought. _All I need is Kaoru Hitachiin looking into my eyes and my face gets red. _He read the slip of paper in a silly voice; making you laugh in the process.

"**In honor of the New year, we would like to introduce to Miss (y/n) an invitation to the Hitachiin Mansion to celebrate and socialize. Please RSVP in time, and speak to Kaoru or Hikaru Hitachiin for more information. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Sincerely, the Hitachiin family."**

You looked up at Kaoru and you saw the beginning of a playful smile. He closed his eyes and sighed. He focused his attention to your (e/c) eyes and your pupils expanded. He extended his hand and walked you to your next class, even if he was going to be late to the Host Club. His eyes showed a sort of defiance, and he looked at you in the most curious way. Once you were seated, everyone turned to look at you, and you noticed the girls were looking at you with an angry look on their faces.

"Isn't this a lovely welcome!? Yes children, look at me like I just murdered five people because…" you looked at your watch, "I'm two and half minutes late! Scandalous! Call the police, this girl is late!" you said sarcastically as you addressed the entire class.

"Miss (y/n), being caustic is not very appropriate in a lady's manner." Your teacher stated.

"I'm sorry teacher." You bowed and still said with a tone of sarcasm. Let's hope he didn't catch that. "_As if I give a flying fuck as to what is ladylike and what is not. I'll act the way I want to. I don't have to listen to a teacher who doesn't know anything about etiquette seeing how he is a man himself!"_

You sat in your seat and the girls who looked at you earlier passed you a note. You knew these girls for your entire life, lineage was important and being in 1-A could be exhausting sometimes. These girls could be really prissy sometimes. Where were the twins when you needed them? Oh right, all the way on the other side of the building in their Host Club Meeting.

"_Don't think we didn't see you get walked to class by Kaoru. You don't even go to the Host Club! Stay away from him! _**Yeah! You don't even deserve him! He would be way better off without you! Haven't you looked at yourself! No guy would ever like someone like you! **Last time I checked, Kaoru calls every girl his princess. And he invites every girl to their New Year's party. Don't think that because he always seems so cheery to see you that he actually likes you! He does that to everyone! You don't even deserve to be in the same class as them! Why don't you take your horrible self and move to another school!? I'm pretty sure the Hitachiin twins wouldn't even care! All they would think about is how sad it was they lost a customer! _STAY _**AWAY** FROM KAORU**!"**

God damn who knew girls could be so freaking cruel… You stood up from your seat abruptly, and your fists were closed around the note. Your bangs fell in front of your face and you forced yourself to not cry. You ran out of the class to the bathroom. After opening the class door, you heard another chair squeak and footsteps behind you.

"(y/n)! Wait up! Would you run any faster? I'm dying here!" a male voice said. You ran into the cover of the bathroom and the door opened to reveal him. "Last time I checked, you aren't a girl! If anyone sees you here, they'll report you as a pervert!"

"As if that matters any! Come on tell me what happened…" There he always was, for you even when you wanted time alone and all you wanted to do was yell at him to go away. He was your older brother. By like seven minutes. Tohru (l/n), the spitting image of you. He was well liked, and you adored him. He wiped away the tears that were spilling out and took the note from you softly. He gasped and his eyes hardened. He took your hands and pulled you out of the bathroom, his face with a steely determination.

"Who the hell was it!? Who (y/n)?! TELL ME." He asked roughly. There wasn't much he could do. He couldn't fight them. So what the hell was he doing? He pulled you closer and there you were standing in front of the Host Club and all of its members. Your eyes widened, how could he have brought you here of all places!? You were about to hit him in the chest with your as he called them 'kitty paws' until what you saw made you feel nauseous. "Your customers think it's hilarious to mess with my sister? Huh Hitachiin? Make her feel like crap!? She doesn't deserve this! I told her she should rely on me! We have been for the past years! She doesn't need a tool like you to treat her special when you treat every other girl the same!" He yelled as he grabbed Hikaru by the scruff of his uniform.

You fell to the ground before Kaoru could grab onto you. So you stayed on the ground, with him by your side. You couldn't speak and then you saw brother punch Hikaru in the face. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Who the hell do you think breaking Hika-chan's face!? Takashi, are you ready!?" the young blonde screamed and put down his bunny rabbit. The last thing you remember is being hit in the face and the shin at the same time.

**(Track 23: Play Ball; Angel Beats, first 12 seconds)**

"OW. Why did I ever do that? Kaoru is next to me. Brother, it seems that you have overreacted. Tohru, you punched the wrong Hitachiin and you have unleashed Hell." The note was still in your brother's hand and Kyoya took notice. He took it and gave it to the taller blonde.

**(End Song)**

"My fair princess! Are you okay!? Hitachiin brothers stand by my side after you help the young maiden up!" The blonde stated. I think Kaoru said his name was Tamaki.

"Let's get something straight Tamaki. Number one, never call me princess, and two if the Hitachiins try helping me, my brother might swing some more punches." You stood up as your brother helped you up. The two twins looked up in amazement to you and Tamaki chuckled to himself silently. "It seems that you four aren't too far off. You may have more in common than we all realized. Both pairs have relied on each other and never let anyone into their world. Am I right?" he looked up, a sympathizing look on his face. The twins looked at each other and then turned to look at you and your brother.

"We are both different… yet both the same… how the hell is that even possible? Relying on each other… not letting anyone in… does it run in our blood to do that?" we all repeated while circling each other. I looked at my brother who extended his hand to Hikaru. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "No hard feelings bro?" Hikaru's hand found its way to my brother's face. "Now we are even (l/n). But what the hell did the note say?" Tamaki tossed it Hikaru who read it. His face grew large and handed it to his younger brother. Kaoru's eyes filled with small tears, which threatened to fall on the paper.

"I need… I need to be alone for a couple of minutes…. Send in (y/n) after like five minutes…" Kaoru said as he walked away outside. You noticed all of the looks the Host Club was giving you and you began to walk out of the room. You slid to the bottom of the door and sobbed quietly. Those girls were right… Kaoru would never love someone like you… Those tears were those of pity… But why the hell did he want to see you? You placed your head in the crook of your arms and felt a strong tugging sort of helping you and dragging you. You didn't have the strength to protest and let yourself be dragged to wherever this person was taking you.

You were thrown into a closet and someone closed the door. They certainly were tall and they scooted closer to you. You were thrown off by the sudden imbalance of light and felt warm air in your ear.

"Miss… are you going to be okay? It's okay to cry here… I won't tell anyone… I can't stand things like that… girls can be cruel can't they? Power through it my darling…" he grabbed your face and turned it towards his. Even in the dark you could make out golden eyes. Was it really? No…He left to somewhere else. "Why did you even come back for me? You left…" you sniffled.

"I can't stand girls who are crying. It hurts… But to hear you crying… to hear you crying silently as for no one to hear you… it felt like something snapped…like a string that was too taut and suddenly broke…I knew I had to go back. I… I… like you a lot, (y/n) and I uh have to go now. I hope you can make it to our New Year's party." He smiled and left you in peace. You had so many questions to ask, none that would be answered.

**~Kaoru POV~**

"I've never felt this way before… What the hell is happening? It feels like my heart is expanding…. It seems that my love for my brother is being overpowered by something else…Of course… I'm a moron…" I chuckled to myself and ran back to the Host Club. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone but I was starting to babble like an idiot. She would never like an idiot like me!

Hikaru's face looked swollen and Tohru's face was scrunched up. He was obviously having a hard time with this. His sister had finally managed to open up to people only to get hurt in the process.

"It's my entire fault… I told her that she shouldn't rely on anyone but me but tell someone what to do and they do the exact opposite. I am such an idiot… maybe I should have just…." Now Tohru doesn't seem like the guy that cries. He has the same eye and hair color as (y/n) and he's lanky and tall. His face is full of soft features but they don't seem capable of crying. It seems like crying will mess up his entire persona. He started crying and ironically enough, I was the first person by his side, comforting him. "Hey, I know what that's like. It's hard to open up to people, especially when they confuse you for another person. It's gonna be okay. Listen, I'll find your sister and then we'll talk."

I ran outside to go find (y/n) and ran into her. We clashed into one another and I fell on top of her. Oh mother of God, please don't let anyone see. Please don't even let her brother see. I will get murdered if he sees this. Oh lordy… how does something like this even happen? My hand… her chest… it was a goddamn accident. And it wasn't just one hand but both of my hands on each… Both of our faces were flushed and we gulped at the same time.

"Never to spoken of? EVER?" her eyes seemed to say. I replied back with my eyes as well. "Never to be spoken of again. Our dirty little secret." She was still blushing when she came in and I was too. I cleared my throat and she dropped my hand from behind her back. I hadn't even realized that had happened. As soon as she let go, that same feeling happened. The string that was taut was broken. Anyways, that was enough action for one freaking day. I looked at her and told her brother of our New Year's party. This year it was only going to be the Host Club and them two if they would like to come. They looked at each other and agreed. I allowed myself to smile and sighed. This was going to turn out great.

***Time skip two weeks***

"Hey (y/n), are you ready?" my brother called down from downstairs.

"In a minute!" I yelled back, and fixed my hair again. It was a simple outfit… It was just an olive green dress with spaghetti straps. It fell perfectly at the hip and I adjusted the headband I was wearing. Only on one side did it have a pale dandelion yellow ribbon to it. I fussed with it once more and raced down the steps. We climbed into our car and adjusted my brother's tie. I looked up at him and he thanked me with his smile.

"Ready to party?" I asked, pumped.

"Hell yeah!" he stated and wrapped his shoulder around me. He whispered, "If that Kaoru tries doing anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or does something that isn't good, I will pummel him. Understood?" he said his eyes hard.

"Yes! You treat me as I was a child!" I laughed and kissed his cheek. We got the mansion and I was glad that Kaoru kept his word. Only the Host Club and no snotty girls who write mean notes where here.

**~Kaoru POV~**

"Arg, what the hell should I wear!? Hikaru stop being a lazy-ass and help me pick out something!" I yelled at my brother. She was going to be here in less that fifteen minutes and Hikaru was leaning on the wall, looking at his nails. He walked over and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Dumbass, wear anything. She doesn't like you for your clothes. She likes you for who you are. She will love it. And you'll know what a smart choice it was because she will walk into that door with the pink in her cheeks and she won't talk for like five minutes." He ruffled my hair and chuckled. He closed the door and said, "Good luck!"

I scowled and threw on something I knew looked good. A simple white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up. A black tie and a dark gray vest unbuttoned. I slipped on some black slacks and thought I looked great. Whatever, like Hikaru said, it doesn't matter what I wear.

"DING DONG!"

"Frick! She's here! Uh damn it I didn't… where is it? Ah there it is!" I grabbed my pendulum watch and raced out the bedroom door. I ran to fast and tumbled down the last few stairs. My brother was laughing and opened the door. He welcomed them in, and pointed at me, tears of joy near his eyes.

"Ah thanks for such a great opening act Kaoru! You sure know how to make people laugh! And our guests are here! Encore, little brother, encore!"

"Shut up, Hikaru." I managed to say before looking at (y/n) in the face. She looked so peaceful and she turned around when I saw her. She turned around because she was laughing. Great I had made a fool of myself and she was laughing at me. Wasn't life pleasant…?

She turned back around and looked at me with the cutest apologetic face in history. I melted and stepped wrong. Suffice to say that I fell again, but I got up quicker this time. This time, all three of them were laughing. The door rang again and the entire Club was here. They asked what was so funny and when told, they began to laugh themselves. This was lovely….

I cleared my throat and spoke. "Ahem! I see that my antics are freaking hilarious. Can we please continue with this festivity?" They all looked at each other and Haruhi looked so lost. (y/n) guided her by the elbow to where all the fancy tuna was. That girl sure loved fancy tuna. The talked at the refreshments table and laughed their girly hearts out. I remember the first day I laid eyes on (y/n). So beautiful, so refreshing… Things sure weren't the same after I saw her… Seeing her laugh with Haruhi made my heart feel all nice and tingly. It was only three hours until the New Year. Soon after the lights went down, and the chandelier swayed gently, and it lit the room at a perfect angle. About two hours in, I saw that I had to ask (y/n) to dance. Everyone else had asked her and she had gladly accepted. She even dragged Haruhi to dance with her, and Haruhi seemed to enjoy herself. I gathered up the courage and asked her to dance. She responded after a while, and I took her upstairs to the outside balcony.

"Why couldn't we dance downstairs?" she asked.

"Because I wanted you all to myself and I don't want the others getting jealous." I smiled a dorky smile and she wiped something away from my face. I hadn't realized that I was crying tears of joy. I was finally here, my hand in hers, my other hand on her waist. It was so heavenly… We danced until there was two minutes for the New Year. I looked up at her and she looked up at me. We looked up at the stars and she laid her head on my chest. One more minute. She looked up from her long eyelashes and hesitated as if she wanted to do something. "Any special wish for the new year?" she asked. "Eh…" _Actions speak louder than words Kaoru…_

"Is there anything you want princess? I mean sweetie? Uh, no that sounds wrong too..." I said flustered.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven… Time is running out Kaoru!_

"Kaoru? Is something wrong?" She said.

_Three…two…_

I grabbed her suddenly and I kissed her. It was so sweet, our lips fit together like a puzzle. I drank her kiss like a drunk and everything was spinning. It was wonderful, our worlds had collided together and I could hear fireworks signaling the New Year. She wrapped her hands around my neck and kept them there, playing with my hair in the back. She tried to pull back at one point, but I like I said, I was drunk on her kiss and pulled her waist closer. She moaned a little and we both pulled back. We were breathing heavy and we had ended up on the floor, her on the top. She started laughing and then I soon followed in. We kissed again, and this time she didn't pull back.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, I don't like you. I don't even know why I did that." She said softly.

My world came crashing down. What the hell was happening?

"Wait what? I don't understand…" I said, crying a little from being hurt.

She kissed me again and hit me on the top of my head. In a playful tone she added, "Kaoru, don't be a dumbass. I don't like you. I love you…"

"Oh… I'm a moron. "I slapped myself. "I love you too (y/n)."

She laid on my chest and we pointed here and there at different stars for a while. We kissed until the dawn of a new day arose, and we walked out of the balcony, hand in hand, looking at each other with a new found passion.

**Epilogue:**

"Kaoru Hitachiin." The speaker boomed. Many people cheered for my name. Only the Host Club members, my family, and my girlfriend stood up. I don't really like that word. To me, she is my princess. Even if she hates that nickname. She still loves me anyways. Graduation. Wow, this had gone by fast. Once the girls got wind of what happened at the party, they hated me for a while, but then they fell back into place. (y/n) was okay with me being in the Host Club, partly because I could treat her like a princess too at the same time.

*Time skips two years*

"Kaoru, call off your dog." (y/n) said.

I raised up our golden retriever puppy and looked at her with the same eyes. I raised his paw and said in a baby voice, "Aw come on (y/n) you know you love me!" She looked to the other side where she heard faint voices.

"Mommy, is daddy being weird again with the puppy?" our son asked.

"He sure is. Go and play with your brother. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Both of our sons walked in and I picked them up. They looked just like my brother and I. Although, stupid Hikaru had to put in his name as my sons middle name. So now, it was Yuzuru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hikaru Hitachiin. Nice going… But I was happy. I had a loving wife, two adoring kids, and an amazing dog. Life was going to be great…


End file.
